


Of Knitting and Family Gossip

by ChocolatesLovechild



Series: Until Summer Starts [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 1005 words of Dick and Babs FLUFF, Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Knitting, family gossip, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatesLovechild/pseuds/ChocolatesLovechild
Summary: Dick spoke minutes into their new, comfortable silence. “Family gossip time?” Barbara grinned. “Family gossip time,” she confirmed.





	Of Knitting and Family Gossip

Dick pulled a white cotton shirt over his head. He had just finished a particularly grueling patrol. This week, in general, had left a soreness that echoed throughout his body. The workload on his shoulders had become heavier. All Dick wanted to do now was spend the evening with his wife, drink hot chocolate, and knit. 

Barbara designated this particular evening for all of the above.

Barbara waited for him on her chaise. Her feet were snugly hugged by fuzzy socks and her shoulders were draped with Dicks hand knitted blanket. She looked up as he dragged himself into the room and flopped onto the couch next to her. Dick let himself groan in relief.

Barbara chuckled. She patted his hair before bopping his nose. Dicks face scrunched up. She snorted. “Go get your hot chocolate, you big baby.” Dick snapped up, beamed, and ran to grab the hot chocolate on the table. He shoved Barbara’s drink into her hands and proceeded to devour his whip cream piled cup of goodness. 

Barbara smirked, raised an eyebrow, and sipped her own drink. Once Dick finished gulping down his comfort food of choice, he leaned towards Barbara. With a toothy grin he kissed her cheek. “Knitting time!” 

Barbara threw Dicks half knitted Robin sweater and knitting equipment onto his lap. Dick squealed and began to knit, his toes wiggling. Barbara started to knit her Batman scarf whilst humming.

A moment of peace passed over the two vigilantes. Their bellies were warmed with a sugary beverage, their fingers were occupied, and they had time to finally think. As the minutes trickled by, Barbara’s hum transformed into a song. She gradually developed her song into a loud, beautiful croon that filled the air. Dick swayed to her music. And just like she raised her voice, Barbara's song became a soft hum that faded away. 

Dick spoke minutes into their new, comfortable silence. “Family gossip time?” Barbara grinned. “Family gossip time,” she confirmed.

Dick straightened like a dog who heard the word food. “Bruce first,” Barbara said. Dick nodded. “Tim hasn't had lunch with him in two months.” Barbara adjusted her glasses. “Exactly. I’ll get Bruce to show up to lunch” Barbara said. “I’ll guilt trip Tim into getting there on time” Dick replied. “The nice Italian place that Tim likes?” Dick nodded. 

“Next, let's talk about Damian and Jason.” Barbara rubbed her temple. Dick grimaced. “They haven't seen each other in forever! Jason is too stubborn and Damian acts like he hates him. They’ll be at each other's throats even if we do get them to talk.” Dick said. He sighed dramatically and ran a hand through his hair. 

Barbara poked his cheek. “I know. But you’re great with Damian. He looks up to you. If I get Jason to show up for a mission with you and the kid, you can act as mediator.” Dick beamed. “That's amazing Babs, thank you!” Dick grabbed her shoulders and planted a kiss on her forehead. Barbara scoffed. 

She grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him, deeply and long. When she released him, Dick was a blushing mess. Barbara smirked, she was going to do more than kiss him later. “Now, Cass hasn't come over in a month”. Dick winked, cheeky and proud. “She’s coming over for dinner tomorrow.” Barbara’s eyes widened. “Dick…” Dick bit his lip, his leg jittering. “Is tomorrow not a good day? I checked and it should be-” Barbara hugged him.

“I got lucky,” Barbara said. Dick melted into the hug. “Definitely. You should probably show your gratitude. Right now. With your lips on mine.” Barbara rolled her eyes and pushed him away. “Back to family gossip time” she licked her lips “we can discuss the depth of my gratitude later in bed.” 

Dick wiggled with excitement. “Alfred and Steph haven't hung out one on one in a while,” Barbara said. Dick leaned back. “ Alfred's taking her to an anime convention next week. She's going as a magical girl.” Barbara raised her eyebrows. “That's so Steph.” Dick laughed,

“What about Kate-” “ I got that covered. She's joining Bruce on patrol tonight. And for the next two nights. They have a lot to catch up on.” Barbara narrowed her eyes. “ Do you have any plans for Helena?” Barbara said. Dick preened. “She is now a committed member of the ‘ Make Tim sleep’ Group chat.” 

Barbara crossed her arms. “And anything else?” Dick grabbed the whipped cream on the table. “Jason’s going on a lovely museum trip with Alfred.” Dick sprayed his entire mouth full of whip cream. Triumph fueled the flourish in the moment. 

Once Dick finished swallowing whipped cream and turned to face Barbara, she motioned him closer. He grinned. In moments, their breath mingled. “I know you took on three of my cases this week. And you also arranged all of that. We are going to have a serious talk about overworking” Barbara said. Dick pouted. Barbara shook her head. 

“You’re such a dork.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “But that was very sweet.” Dick nuzzled her hair. “I know you’ve been really stressed out lately, I just wanted you to relax” Dick admitted. Barbara smiled and leaned in closer. Dicks' eyes fluttered shut. Instead of kissing him, Barbra trailed kisses down his neck to his collarbone. She relished in his tiny gasp once she sucked a hickey on his neck. 

Barbara then kissed him. Dick scooped his wife into his arms. He set her down on the table. She bit his lip and they finally parted, blushing and panting. Dick lifted her chin. She parted her lips. Dick squirted whip cream into her mouth. Her eyes widened and she swallowed, laughing. “Dick!” Dick responded by opening his mouth to have his share of whip cream. Barbara snatched the bottle before he could use it and swallowed the rest of the whipped cream. Dick glared. “You have to share,” Barbara smirked. Dick kissed her. 

“I love you, Dick.” Dick smiled. “I love you too, Babs.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this got posted late. If you like this then check out my other batfam stories in this series. :) I hope you enjoyed


End file.
